


The House of the Twelve

by Crwowrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Most of it's just dumb friendship shit., Well there's some kissing, i mean seriously, kissing is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crwowrey/pseuds/Crwowrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hierarchy of angels doesn't end with the archangels, as Dean and Sam learn after a week with pie-maker Theodore Alary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightclubs, Pie Shops, and Kishi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/gifts).



> Semi-canon, save for the addition of higher angels.

 

"So get this: the Kishi are said to lure young women with its human face," Sam said from behind the bright screen of his laptop. "But eats them with a hyena head they have on the back of their heads." His face contorted, which Dean only guessed was due to a disgusting mental image; Dean shuddered.  
"Awesome," he replied, his eyes closed. He'd been laying on the bed since they'd gotten back from Westport, already exhausted from this hunt and they hadn’t even caught the damn thing. "How do we kill it?"

“Legend has it, they can be killed with an iron dagger. And did you know that...” And Sam was back to droning on, and Dean was back to staring at the ceiling of their motel room. He thought about how easy this job was going to be and the sooner it was over, the sooner they could return to the Bunker. Yeah, it was kinda lonely down in that thing what with Kevin gone, but Sam, the real Sam, was back completely; Castiel was there with them; and there was no more Crowley to bitch and moan in their ears.

“Dean? Are you listening?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah; iron dagger, hyena head, women-lurin’, that whole thing.”

“And what did I say after that?” Sam said bitterly.

Dean sat up, eyes opening into a scowl as he looked at his brother, “Something about the victims?”

Sam paused. “They’re all connected. Did you hear that part?”

“How?”

“They were all last seen at the club downtown. The House Spritzer, I think it’s called.”

Dean’s face scrunched up, “That club we passed comin’ back?”

“Uh…” Sam paused to type seemingly angrily, then nodded. “Yeah. The House Spritzer, just off of Main Street. They went for both dance classes, and a crap ton of private parties.” His face scrunched. "There's a /pie shop/ right next to it."

Dean groaned slightly, “I’ll check it out tomorrow."

“Uh, sure. I’ll keep…”

And Dean stopped paying attention again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Impala pulled up in front of The House Spritzer, whose owner stood outside with the police. She, by the name of Miss. Maria Majors, had her arms tightly folded against her chest, and was short with the officer.

“Miss. Majors?” Dean chimed in, showing both her and the officer his badge. "Agent Dean Lannister." The officer nodded and stepped away. "Did you personally know any of the missing women?”

“No,” she spat. She, then, sighed and bit her lip. “Well, I knew Andrea. The blonde girl? I knew her. Gawd, she was a sweet thing. Her husband,” she lowered her voice and moved closer to him. Dean could smell tobacco and perfume-masked whiskey on her. “We think he did it. I know, right? Why would someone hurt someone as sweet as Andy, huh? Well, let me tell you that her husband, Mr. Simon Fancy-Pants Martin, thought Andy was cheatin’ on him with that pie-makin’ boy next door,” she pointed to the younger man approaching the pair. He had dark hair, which sure as hell looked like he didn’t own a comb. “Hey, Teddy. We was just talkin’ ‘bout you!”

Teddy blinked. He looked like a little puppy, Dean thought, what with how wide his eyes were. “All good things, I hope,” he said with a smile.

“Nothin’ less,” the hunter smiled.

“We were talkin’ about your cousin Andrea. Oh! Speakin’ of Teddy, his lil’ sister was one of th’girls gone missin’. Poor boy’s loosin’ everyone, it seems. It's a sure wonder how his lil' heart's still a-thumpin'."

Teddy took a deep breath. “Well, I think I’ll live, Maria, as long as they’re just missin’.”

“But what if they ain’t just missin’? What if they’re gone-gone?

“Then...they’re gone.” Teddy licked his lips. “I, uh… Call, if you need anything. I’m always just next door.” He turned to Dean, and offered the biggest smile he could muster. “It was a pleasure to meet you, but… I really…” He turned on his heel and headed back to his pie shop, which remained unopened.

“Uh, listen,” Dean followed close behind Teddy, having quickly giving Miss. Majors his number. “Would you be up to having an interview with my partner? I want to ask you about Andrea and your sister, ah...What’s her name?”

“Haylei.” As he said the name, the little bell on the door rang out. Dean's nostrils filled with the scent of baked goods, chocolates, fruits, frosting... God, it smelled like absolute Heaven.

“Yes, Haylei Alary, right? We'll come by after closing, if that's alright." he smiled, reaching out to shake his hand. Teddy hesitated in taking his hand, but, eventually, he did.

"Closing time... That's just around nine," the pie-maker nodded and donned a white waist-apron. "Pardon the noise from next door, then. There'll be a party over there, and loud, drunk women," he warned. "And I recommend just staying on I-29, by the way. Don't go through Grand Boulevard unless you absolutely have to. It's just a hassle after nine, and completely exhausting."

"Just one question: you got any apple pie?"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And what are your feelings towards Miss Majors?" Sam asked as he looked through the kitchen

"Treats me like I'm her son. I mean, not complain', not completely. Sometimes, it's nice. Other times? Well, she can get a little... Well, you met her, Agent Lannister," he laughed. "She's a bit assumptive. And she likes hearing herself talk." In response, Dean laughed as well. "Agent Baratheon," Teddy continued, "what do you, personally, think happened to my sister and my cousin? They were both good seeds, both were loved by practically everyone. Why would anyone want to take 'em? Unless the person was a frickin' monster, or somethin', I don't understand why they would take 'em."

"Can't say for sure. We... Have a suspect in mind, actually."

Teddy perked up slightly, wiping flour on his apron. "Really?"

"Yeah, but until he's been indicted," he informed. "We can't say anything. You'll be the first to know, I promise. And thank you for staying late." He pushed himself off of the stool he'd been sitting on for the past hour they'd been there. "Agent Lannister?" Sam, then, called from the door.

"Oh, uh," Dean hurriedly got himself up. "Give us a call, Teddy, if you need anything, or if you see anything that may catch the bastard."

Teddy noticeably shuttered at the word, then nodded. "Agent Baratheon?"

"Yeah?"

"Flip the sign on your way out, if you wouldn't mind."


	2. Drinks and Unusual Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pie-maker ... and a /what/?

To Dean, watching Teddy gallivant through his little pie shop was more entertaining than watching Sam do his research, so that was where he found himself that day. And to be completely honest, he  **was** interesting to watch. No matter how light Teddy looked, no one on the face of the earth could be that light on their feet. Teddy, Dean also noted, hummed and made small-talk as he walked around. A few times, he gave him a gentle smile. He didn't say much to Dean, and he liked it that way. No "where's your buddy?"; no "how's the case?"; no "any leads?". He appreciated the change of pace, but it was strange just the same.

He felt a normality being in the pie-maker's shop. Laughter, small talk, and just genuine friendliness. This is what crossed Dean's mind when Teddy tossed a dishrag at him. "Sorry to be rude, Agent Lannister, but, uh, it's around closin' time. And you haven't finished your pie." he pointed out with a nod. "What's got your face making that... Upset-yet-kinda-happy face?"

"Uh, just thinkin' about home," he lied. 

"Got any kids? A wife? ..Or husband." 

Dean scoffed. 

"I don't know your life," Teddy raised his hands in surrender, blinking at him. "Have any family?" 

"No. Lost my family in a house fire when I was a kid." 

Teddy paused, literally taken aback by the statement. "Care for a drink?" 

"... **You** drink?"  

"Eh. Mostly it's for a customers. Yay or nay?" 

"Uh, yay. Promise not to tell my partner?" 

Teddy laughed as he stepped back into the kitchen. Dean took this as a good sign. 

"Now, Ted - can I call you Ted? - what do you do for funsies?" 

"Um," he pursed his lips, setting a small flask on the counter as he thought. "Not much. I bake pies and watch Too Cute on Animal Planet? What about you?" 

 _Time to (quickly) craft yet another lie._ Dean kind of felt bad lying to this kid. Maybe it was his childish charm. "Huntin'. Agent Baratheon and I hunt big game." 

"Really? I used to hunt."

"You, of all people, used to frickin' hunt?"

"You ask a lot of questions." he nodded as he tossed the flask to him. 

Dean said his thanks and took a drink. "Curious. Tryin' to decode what goes on inside that little pie-makin' brain o' yours." He took a breath as he took another swig. "What'd you hunt?" 

A very, very long pause, then an unsure, "Bears?"

Dean raised a brow. "You don't sound so sure 'bout that."

"Well, uh, it's been... Years. I think we hunted bears. ..Used to call 'em monsters."

Okay, kiddo. Maybe lying to you isn't as bad as I thought it was at first. "What did you really hunt?"

"Monsters. S'what my daddy'd call 'em."

"Monsters?"

"Yeah! Like... These weird-ass stag things, wolves, the, uh, fun stuff."

"You keep lyin' like that, Pinocchio, your nose'll grow." 

Teddy groaned loudly. The childishness is strong with this one. "Monsters, dude. Monsters with--." He attempted to make himself look scary with the fake fangs he made with his fingers, which promptly turned into devil's horns. Dean snorted a laugh again at this one.

"So you're telling me you're a hunter-hunter? With salt, and iron daggers, and holy water?"

" **Was** a hunter. Was." 

He rolled his eyes. "Was a hunter, means is a hunter."

Teddy just groaned quietly again and slumped over the counter.

Dean nudged him lightly. "Ever hunt a Kishi?"

"Nooooooo."

"Dude, stop whinin'." Another nudge. "You think it could be one?"

"Weeee-- Well, it's a bit obvious that it's a Kishi. Fits the criteria, doesn't it? I mean, disappearing after being accompanied by a handsome man, never to be heard or seen from again?" 

This is what took Dean aback. "Didn't expect you to know your shit, dude." 

"Still do. Just in case." He said with a whiny sigh, which Dean punched his arm for. "Need anything? Like... Iron daggers, or whatever?" 

"Uh, duh."

"Does Agent Baratheon know?" 

"Yeah. He's my partner for a reason, dude." 

Teddy, sighing, stood up. "I'll give 'em to you tomorrow, alright? Just tell  **him** not to come with." 

 

 


End file.
